Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 073
Double Duel, Part 4, known as Giant God Soldier of Obelisk in the Japanese Version is the seventy-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime. Major Events * When a player's LP reach 0, the glass floor under them will break, opening a vortex that will suck them into the Shadow Realm (in the Japanese Version, the loser just simply plunges to their death). * Joey and Téa are held hostage. * Mokuba was able to escape and find Yugi and Kaiba * Téa is now also under the possession of Marik. * Serenity and Tristan are still on the way to Battle City Featured Duel: Yami Yugi & Seto Kaiba VS. Lumis & Umbra, Part 4 Duel continued from previous episode. Turn 17: Lumis Lumis has just managed to summon "Masked Beast Des Gardius". He is about to use "Des Gardius" to attack one of Yugi's Magnet Warriors", but Kaiba claims that leaving his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" on the field could be a mistake he may regret in making. "Masked Beast Des Gardius" attacks and destroys "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (Seto Kaiba 2100 → 1800). Turn 18: Yami Yami draws. During Yami Yugi's Standby Phase, the effects of "Mask of the Accursed" and "Mask of Dispel" activate (Yami Yugi 1500 → 1000 → 500). Yami Yugi Normal Summons "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) in Attack Position. Yami then sends "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500/3850) in Attack Position. Yami then Sets 1 card. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" attacks and destroys "Masked Beast Des Gardius" (Lumis 4000 → 3800). This activates the effect of "Des Gardius", allowing Lumis to activate "The Mask of Remnants" from his Deck and equip it to "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior". Due to the effect of "The Mask of Remnants", Lumis takes control of "Valkyrion". Turn 19: Umbra Umbra draws "Masquerade" and subsequently activates it to take control of "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" as it's wearing "The Mask of Remnants". "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" attacks Yami Yugi directly, but Yami Yugi activates "De-Fusion" to return "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" to the Fusion Deck and Special Summon "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700), "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600), and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) from his Graveyard to Umbra's side of the field in Attack Position. Turn 20: Kaiba Kaiba's hand contains "Cross Sacrifice", "Obelisk the Tormentor", "Polymerization", and "Swordstalker". Kaiba draws. He then activates "Cross Sacrifice" (replaced by "Soul Exchange" in the Dub) to Tribute "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" and Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks Umbra directly (Umbra 2000 → 0). Turn 21: Lumis Lumis, at this point, attempts to run away as he realizes he can't win, but he gets possessed by Marik. After a brief talk with Yami and Kaiba, Marik releases his control over Lumis, causing him to collapse. Because of this, he forfeits the Duel by default. Yami/Kaiba wins. Epilogue Umbra falls, but seemed to save himself with a parachute, but Marik Ishtar takes his soul. He then takes Lumis' soul due to him trying to run away; causing him to forfeit. Both Kaiba and Yugi obtain two Locator Cards from him (one for each of them). Changes To The English Version * A pair of explosives affixed on each Life Point box are removed in the dub. * In the dub, "Obelisk the Tormentor's" ATK and DEF are inexplicably shown to rise from 4000 to 4850 as it's Summoned. * Cut from the US Version is a short bit showing Marik feeling "Obelisk the Tormentor"'s summoning and wondering that Kaiba can control the Egyptian God Card. * Cut from the US Version are short bits showing the glass surface breaking under Umbra's feet and him plunging through the air. * After the glass shatters, the interior of the building is colored yellow in the dub to make it look like a portal to the Shadow Realm has been opened. * When Marik mind-controls Lumis, a yellow glow is added to him in the dub. Mistakes * Kaiba's nose is quite big at the beginning of the episode. * When Marik mind-controls Lumis, his left (unmasked) eye points upwards while his right (masked) eye continues looking forward. Trivia * This episode was taken straight from the manga in which Yami had 1100 life points left instead of 500 so in the manga if Lumis had taken another turn Yami would have survived whereas in the anime had Lumis simply passed Yami would have lost due to the mask on Lumis' field. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes